


The World

by BernieRedgrave



Category: Holby City
Genre: Break Up, Crying, F/F, Friendship, Heartbreak, Loss, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernieRedgrave/pseuds/BernieRedgrave
Summary: Just a short story from the scene where all our hearts broke along with Bernies.





	The World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic! Please Read and Review!

"Do you think you loving me will make me feel better?" Serena looked at Bernie her heart beating wildly in her chest, she didn't mean her next words but all she felt was anger and the blonde, she didn't understand. "Well guess what? It doesn't." Serena spat the words like acid and pushed passed Bernie Without a backward glance.

Arriving home Serena felt lost, she had spent the last hour of her shift looking for Bernie once the anger had faded paving the way for overwhelming guilt, but her search was futile. She'd checked everywhere she could think of the office, the locker room, the roof and finally she'd checked Albie's. She regretted what she'd said to Bernie of course she did but the pain of losing Elinor was all she could think about sometimes and nothing else mattered. She grabbed a bottle of Shiraz and a glass she climbed the stairs with the intention of taking a bath. She'd talk to Bernie when she came home.

Serena poured a glass of Shiraz took a sip and placed it and the bottle on the dressing table, deciding she didn't have the energy for a bath and would go straight to bed. Opening the draw to get her pyjamas her heart jumped slightly noticing some of Bernies Pyjamas were missing. Running to the wardrobe and throwing the doors open she realised half of Bernies shirts were also gone.

'She left me...'

Tears welled in her eyes.

'I need her…'

She grabbed her glass and flung it at the wall, grabbing the bottle by its neck and sinking to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and letting the tears flow.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bernie sat in her hotel room contemplating whether she'd done the right thing. Serena needed space to grieve and Bernie was only making things harder for her. Serenas words had stung. She wasn't angry she knew Serena was hurting but couldn't help the tears stinging her eyes at the thought of the anger she saw in her partners eyes as she'd declared that her love didn't make her feel anything. She wondered what Serena might think coming home to her things being gone. Would she be relieved? She picked up her phone and began a text…

Serena,

I realise coming home to an empty house may not have been what you expected and i'm sorry for not telling you. I love you. But you're hurting and we're hurting each other. I don't want to cause you anymore pain. You need space to yourself. I'll come back whenever you're ready. I love you!

Always,

B xx

(Delivered 8:03 PM)

'I love you baby and if its quite alright I need you baby …' Serena! That's Serenas ring tone!

"Serena?"

"Bernie… Bernie, I-I'm Sorry, please come home" Bernie could hear that Serena had been crying

"Serena, are you okay? What's happened? Are you hurt?" Bernie had all sorts of possibilities running through her head

"You. You're not here. I need you Bernie. Please come home, I'm sorry. Where are you? . I lo-ov-ve y-you" Serena sobbed the last sentence.

3 words

"I'm on my way Serena"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Bernie arrived she immediately ran upstairs and stopped in the bedroom door, taking in the room around her. The draws all open, the door to the wardrobe flung open, the deep red of Shiraz drizzling down the wall a sharp contrast to the white paint behind, the pile of glass on the floor below. And lastly her eyes fell on Serena, knees pulled to her chest, tear tracks down her cheeks and a slight tremor making its way through her body. Bernie fell to her knees beside Serena.

"Serena" It was barely a whisper, and Serena flung herself into Bernies arms sobbing.

"I thought you'd left me, I'd said such horrible things and I thought you'd left me because you were sick of me. Bernie I'm so sorry, I love you so much. The truth is you're the only thing holding me together and I feel guilty that I still have you and that yo- bu- but my baby Elinor is gone I don't deserve to have you're love, I don't deserve you and- and " Serena had to pause to take her first breathe since speaking.

"Shh now, its okay. I'm here. I'm sorry I left. I love you too. More than you will ever know. You're gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay." Bernie planted a kiss on Serena's head "Come on, lets get in to bed"


End file.
